The Pain of Memories The Promise of Future
by DesertCat
Summary: Do you know why Sasuke ignores all his fangirls? It's because he's betrothed to someone he hates! but what happens when his future wife's family is killed, and she needs a home? read to find out! SasukeXOC
1. Chapter 1 Stormy Night

The Pain of Memories, The Promise of FutureA Uchiha Sasuke Story

**So..this is my first long story. I hope it turns out o.k.. bites fingernails nervously**

**before I start, I just want to let everyone know that I am NOT a Sasuke fangirl. I have to admit that he is cute, but Gaara is so much cooler (and hotter)... the only reason I'm writing this is because I thought it was a good idea for a story, not because I'm obsessed with Sasuke. also, he shows a lot of emotion in this story, smiling and laughing, but it's only when he's with Kiry in privite, o.k? He's _supposed _to be OOC**

**So anyways, enjoy! and, in this story, Sasuke doesn't join Orochimaru. (or as I like to call him, the snake bitch)**

My OC

About you...

Name Sainencho-sha (eldest) Kiryoku (spirit).

Age 13

Rank Genin(sp?)

Village of Sand

Apperence

you're a little shorter than Sasuke, have an nice body, short black hair worn up diffrently every day, and bright green eyes. you wear kaki shorts (not _short _shorts), your forehead protector as a belt, a white tank top and, since he died, your father's Jounin jacket.

Personality

you can be very hyper and stupid when you're in a good mood, but sometimes you have **major** mood swings. you can get very serious very fast. it takes a lot to make you angry, but if someone does manage to get you pissed, they will most likely die or become fatally injured.

Jutsus

you'll find out later.

Background Story

you and Sasuke were betrothed at age 3, and you havn't seen each other since you were 7, when his clan was killed. you really don't like each other, and you try to avoid each other when at all possiable, so you're both glad that you live (or lived) in diffrent villages.

right before this story takes place, your family (not your entire clan, just your parents, grandparents, and uncle) was killed because of your uncle's gambling problem. your clan leaders, afraid that the killer will come back for you, send you away to go into hiding (your not banished, it's for your own safety). so you go to the only place you can think of - Kohona.

Notethis story will be narrated by my split personality! side 1 is my retarded-ness and side 2 is my smart side. (side 2-damn right I'm her smart side. side 1-weee! flying bunny rabbits! side 2-sigh)

Story Start Your P.O.V

Thunder boomed, and lightning seemed to crack open the sky. you kept your head down, but raindrops were dripping from your face, mixing with your tears. you cried tears of anger, shame, and frustration, as well as sadness for your dead family. you were trying to cry all your tears before you reached Kohona, because you were never going to let _him_ see you cry. your sandles sank deep into the muddy road as lightning split the sky yet agian. _this probably isn't the best place to be during a thunderstorm _you thought, looking at all the trees around you.

wiping water away from your eyes, you shrugged your backpack higher onto your shoulders and trudged on. most of your cloths, all your most valuable possions, and your life savings was in your backpack. looking up, you saw that the gates of Kohona were in sight. you hoped he wouldn't turn you away, you didn't know where else to go.

(side 1 of my split personality-ooo...good intro, real mysterious. Side 2-shakes head and sighs)

Sasuke's P.O.V

Someone was knocking on the door. _it's probably one of those stupid fangirls, _I thought, getting out from under the warm blankets to see. I walked down the hall and craned my neck around the corner to look out the window. yep. some girl was standing out there, dripping wet and looking very irritated. I didn't think I'd seen her before, but who could keep track? I almost felt sorry for her, standing out there in the rain, hammering on the door. almost. I turned around and was about to head back to bed when...

"UCHIHA! if you don't open this door right now, I swear I will break it down!"

only one girl had ever called me Uchiha. I turned around and looked back out the window. that black hair, those fine features, those evil green eyes. it was _her._ I almost ran to the door, unlocking it quickly. she was serious about breaking down the door, I had learned that the hard way when we were kids. (side 1-hehehe...)

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Your P.O.V

you heard the sound of keys being turned a few seconds after you yelled. he had learned when you were both 7 that you weren't afraid to break down a door.

(side 1 - hehehe... side 2 - ??)

the door swung open. Uchiha was standing in the doorway, his hair all messed up, only wearing boxers (side 1-haha neglected to mention that earlier scratchs back on head sheepishly side 2-stop interrupting the story!) you realized that you had probably woken him up. good.

"what are you doing here?" he asked.

"oh, I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to pay a visit to an old friend in the dead of the night during a thunderstorm" you replied, smiling stupidly, your voice dripping with sarcasm.

he raised his eyebrows. you sighed and stuck your hands in your pockets.

"I need a place to stay."

"what are you asking me for?"

"do you honestly think that I'd have come here if I thought there was any other option? I don't like this anymore than you do."

"why do you need a place to stay in the first place? your clan kick you out?"

"no!" you were about to say something mean about how his clan had died, but you thought better of it. you couldn't afford to mess this up. you sighed agian and tucked some loose, wet strands of hair behind your ears.

"it's kinda a long story. mind if I come in?"

"well..."

"come on, you're not gonna leave the future mother of your children standing out in the rain, are you?" you knew he hated it when you, or anyone, said anything like that. you hated it too, but you loved making him angry more.

Uchiha crossed his arms and frowned, glowering.

"sorry," you muttered.

"fine..." he stepped back from the door. you walked through the doorway, and looked around.

"wow" you remarked.

"what?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"nothing, I just didn't expect it to be so...clean."

"do you like being outside in the rain?" Sasuke asked.

"oh, no. gomen na sai (sorry) Sasuke-kun" you said, half-flirting. he opened his mouth, then closed it agian and sat down on the couch.

"uh, Uchiha? do you have a towel or something? I am dripping wet."

"yeah, in the bathroom, down the hall" you scurried off and came back, less than a minute later, dry and changed into your pajamas, a black nightshirt that showed off your legs.

"see you decided to make yourself comfortable" you shrugged and sat down next to him.

"so are you going to tell me why you're here, or not?"

you took a deep breath. "do you remember my uncle?"

"yeah..."

"well, he has, or had, a gambling problem. I don't know all the details, but he got someone important real mad at him. last week, whoever it was came to our village and killed my whole family. the only reason he didn't get me was 'cause I was out on a misson at the time."

"oh...I'm sorry"

"no, you have no right to feel sorry for me. your whole clan was killed by your older brother, Uchiha."

"yeah, but...well, I can say that I know what you're going through."

"stop being nice, it's freaking me out. anyway, the clan leaders decided that it was best if I left for a while, for everyone's safety."

the two of you sat in silence for a while.

"so how long will you be staying?" Sasuke finally asked.

"I don't know. my guess is maybe about a year." you looked up nervously, afraid that he would say no way. he paused, then got up.

"you'll have to sleep on the couch. there's only one bed." you let out the breath you'd been holding.

"arigato Sasuke-kun" you said gratefully. he stood over you, frowning slightly.

"don't get it into your head that I like you. it's just that...well we've got to look out for each other, don't we?" he wasn't frowning anymore. "all that we have left is each other."

"wow Uchiha, that's really deep" you said, grinning.

"shut up" he started to walk away.

"hold on Sasuke" he turned back to look at you. you got up and walked over to where he was standing.

"seriously, thanks for letting me stay with you. I know you don't like me, and I don't like you, but we have to face the fact that we'll have to learn to get along. so, goodnight" you leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, suprising even yourself. Sasuke's face turned red, and you felt yours do the same. (side 1-awww... side 2-why must you comment on everything?)

"uh, r-right. goodnight Kiryoku." Sasuke stammered.


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning

**OMG i got reviews!! yay!!**

**Thank yous to the following people for reviewing!**

**singer JTS lover : I am soo glad you liked it. I'll probably update about once a week. this chapter is being posted soon because I already had it typed up. **

**Pale Moonlit Nightsky : Sakura is gonna come in later..in fact I think she's in this chapter. scrolls down to check nope, but the next one definatly. I am taking your advice and capitalizing. Thanx for the conscructive criticism :) by the way I am a big fan of your storys.**

**moogle in paradaisu : thank you. I love both sides of my personality, but it gets kinda annoying with them argueing all the time. **

**anyways, enjoy this chapter. I better get twice as many reviews, since it'll be about a week till I post the next chappie. Hugs & Kisses!!**

The Next Morning

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead" Sasuke's voice called from somewhere outside of your warm cacoon of blankets.

"What the hell are you talking about?" you groaned

"Get up" said Sasuke, pulling the covers off you. You sat up, blinking in the light from the table lamp.

"What time is it? the sun isn't even up yet." you said.

"It's about 6 am" Sasuke said. (side 1-AHHHH! 6AM! NOO! side 2-sigh)

"What?"

"It's about-"

"I heard you. why so early?" you asked, lying back and tugging the blankets out of his hands and covering your face with them.

"My team meets at 7:30, but I'm going to train from now till 7. want to come with me?"

"Of course. why on Earth would I not want to train with you at 6 in the morning" you replied sarcastically from under the blankets.

"If you are gonna stay here in Kohona, you'll have to O.K it with the Hokage, and the best time to see her is in the morning, when she's not as busy."

you pulled the covers off your face and glared at Sasuke.

"My logic is undeniable" Sasuke said, smirking. (side 1-haha. logic is fun! side 2-do you even know what logic is? side 1-...) You groaned, kicking the blankets off and getting up.

Once you had gotten dressed in your usual outfit and put your hair up in chopsticks, you walked outside to where Sasuke was waiting for you impatiently. Once he saw you, he turned without a word and walked down the street. You followed him, walking as slowly as possiable so he had to wait for you on the street corners. It was like a game you played, one person would try to drive the other as crazy as possiable without making them snap and lose their temper. Once that happened, you would kind of just run away. Sasuke was far from his breaking point, but you decided to cut it out when he threatened to stop waiting for you. You hadn't been to Kohona since you were about 4, and you didn't have a very good sense of direction to begin with.

When you got to the training ground, you were suprised to see that there was someone already there, despite the fact that the sun was barely up. A boy a little older than you was already well into his training exercises. He was tall, dressed in a green training suit, and had really thick eyebrows. Without looking around he said "Sasuke. you're usually here at 6:30. why so late?"

Then he glanced over his shoulder and saw you.

"o-oh, sorry Sasuke, I don't wanna pry into your personal life." he grinned. (side 2-XD side 1-? side 2-you wouldn't understand.)

"Wait what?" you said, starting to laugh. "You think me, and him?" you laughed uncontrollably, (side 2-see? she gets it. side 1-?) until you had to sit down on the ground to catch your breath. You shook your head, gasping for breath. The guy looked really confused. Sasuke shook his head and said,

"Lee, be glad that she's laughing and not beating you up." Lee just looked even more confused.

Down on the ground, you finally caught your breath. you looked up at the two guys.

"So...wheres the Hokage's office?" you asked. Sasuke shook his head, smiling slightly.

"You have to fight me first, I want to make sure that I can still kick your butt."

"Excuse me?" you stood up. "the only time you ever beat me was when my arm was broken after I fell out of that tree you dared me to climb!" (side 1-hahaha...tree. side 2-how did i get stuck with this idiot?)

"Please. We both know that you never really broke your arm, you just wanted attention."

"Fine. Then lets settle this. Anything goes" you said, putting your hands on your hips. Sasuke got into a fighting stance and attacked first. You dodged his punchs easily, then caught his hands and twisted him around, pinning his arms behind his back.

"Please" you said, rolling your eyes.

"I was just testing you" Sasuke replied, breaking your grip and turning to face you. You sprang backwards, putting some distance between the two of you.

"No Uchiha, I ment that you still haven't learned that attacks on the body are nothing compared to attacks on the mind" you smiled and formed a rapid chain of hand signs, activating your bloodline jutsu. It was an illusionary jutsu, the strongest of any clan and the best for use in battle. It had several levels, the first of which you were using right now. It was called _kagami no kiokuryoku_ which means mirror of memories and what did was basically make the victim relive their worst memories. (side 1-koolz. side 2-i have to agree with her on this one)you froze, realizing what you had done as Sasuke sank to his knees, his hands over his ears, his eyes wide.

"Kiryoku" he said, his voice shaking, tears seeping out of the corners of his eyes. "make it stop. please make it stop"

"Sasuke..." you ran forward and knelt by his side. You had forgotten how much effect this level of the jutsu had on Sasuke. He had memories so bad that it could drive him insane if he was forced to relive them too many times.

"Please make it stop!" Sasuke begged, the pain in his voice unbearable.(both sides-aww...poor Sasuke)

"Sasuke look at me" you pulled his head up, meeting his eyes. "it's not real Sasuke." His eyes cleared and he stood up quickly, trying to regain his dignity.

"Sorry" you said, not looking at him. "I...I forgot."

"Lucky you" he retorted. "the Hokage's office is down two blocks." he pointed, still not looking at you. You rose slowly and walked in the direction he had pointed.

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Fine. Then lets settle this." she said, getting into a defensive position. "Anything goes". (side1-hey we saw this already! side 2-yeah, but this is SASUKE'S P.O.V) I attacked, testing her defenses. She blocked me easily, grabbing my arms and twisting them behind my back painfully.

"Please" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I was just testing you." I replied, easily hiding my pain. I broke away and turned to face her. She sprang backwards, moving a safe distance away from me.

"No Uchiha, I ment that you still haven't learned that attacks on the body are nothing compared to attacks on the mind" she said, smiling evily. I realized what she was doing a split second before she finished the last hand sign, but it was too late. I was trapped in my own mind, reliving my worst memories. I was 7 years old, standing in a darkened street littered with dead bodies.

"Kiryoku" I called shakily, wondering if she could hear me in the real world. "make it stop. please make it stop" I pleaded as the scene changed. my parents were getting slaughtered before my very eyes, killed by my older brother.(side 1-ugh! Itachi is sooo evil! side 2-yea, but he is hot)

"Please make it stop!" I screamed, unable to look away or close my eyes. Suddenly I heard a voice calling me from far away, and felt hands on my face.

"Sasuke look at me" Kiryoku's voice ordered. "It's not real Sasuke."

My parent's dead bodies faded away, and Kiryoku's bright green eyes came into focus, roughly 3 inchs from my face. I realized I was kneeling on the ground and got up, pulling away from her.

"Sorry" she said. "I...I forgot."

_"_Lucky you" I retorted, still looking away from her, embaressed that I was so weak.

"The Hokage's office is down two blocks." I pointed in the general direction, still not looking as she rose and began walking. Once she was out of sight I began my training excercises without a word to Lee. But try as I might, I couldn't get the image of Kiryoku's beautiful bright green eyes out of my head.

Your P.O.V

The street was empty, you were alone with your thoughts. You hoped Sasuke wouldn't kick you out after what just happened. You looked up, seeing a large building with the sign **Hokage's Office **hanging over the door. _wow, that was fast,_ you thought. Then you felt how hard your heart was beating and realized that you had started running once you were out of sight.

you walked down the short path to the door and went inside. A blonde woman was sitting behind a desk, looking bored and tired. She looked up as you walked in.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm from the Sainencho-sha clan in Country of the Wind and I'll be staying in Kohona for a while. I was told I had to okay it with the Hokage if I was to continue my training here."

"You were told correct. how long will you be staying?"

"Y year. Maybe more" you said.

"And you would be a...Chunnin?" she asked, getting out a slip of paper and scribbling something on it. You nodded.

"Suppose you need a place to stay as well" she said, not looking up.

"No actually. I'm staying with...a friend."

"Mmhm, and who would this friend be?"

"Uh...Uchiha Sasuke." she looked up at that. "He and I go way back." _unfortunatly_ you added in your mind. She smiled, but didn't question you.

"One last thing, whats your name?"

"Kiryoku. Sainencho-sha Kiryoku"

"Sainencho-sha Kiryoku? I think I met your uncle once." (side 1-lol, in the casino. side 1-i bet Shojiki won)

"Uncle Shojiki?"

"Hai, Sainencho-sha Shojiki. how is he?"

"He's dead."

"Oh..."

"Yeah." you sighed. "in fact, my whole family is dead. that's why I'm here."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up"

"That's o.k." The two of you sat in silence for a few more moments as she finished writing. She handed you the paper.

"Here. Your sensei's name is Hatake Kakashi. You'll be on the same team as Sasuke, so he can help you out."

_Great... _you thought as you thanked her and took the paper, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Feel free to come to me if you have any problems or need anything" she called.

"Thanks, I will" you answered, as you closed the door behind you.

_Just great _you thought agian. _Training with Uchiha **and **living with him? Why God, why?_

End of Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short. **

**Yeah, so I was watching _Eight Crazy Nights _while I was writing this. Love that movie, Adam Sandler is so funny **

**R&R peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3 Teamates and Chairs

**Thank you once again to all of my wonderful reviewers out there in reader-land. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post, but my computer was being EVIL. Plus I've posted a lot of oneshots lately…**

**tries to think of more excuses**

**Anyway, this chapter is pretty long, so that must count for something…**

You walked slowly back to the training grounds, reading the note that the Hokage had given you.

_Kakashi_

_Sainencho-sha Kiryoku will be joining your team. She is a Chunnin in the Hidden Village of Sand, but give her the necessary tests just to make sure. She is a friend of Uchiha Sasuke's, and is staying with him_

_Thanks,_

_Tsunde_

_p.s you still owe me 25ry _

The p.s made you grin. You stuck the note in your pocket and walked back onto the training grounds. Sasuke was doing push-ups under a tree. You walked over and leaned against the trunk.

"What?" he asked, not stopping his exercises.

"Well, it seems that we're now teammates" you replied.

"What?!" he asked, looking up. You took the paper out of your pocket and handed it to him. He stood up as he read it. Then he banged his head against the tree trunk, muttering "great...just great."

"Careful, you have to take care of those last few brain cells" you said.

"Shut it."

You checked your watch. "Uh, what time do we have to meet our team?"

"7:30" Sasuke muttered.

"We should probably go...to wherever we're meeting them"

"We meet here. Baka"

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

"Forget it"

"So who else is on our team?"

"An idiot and an annoying girl."

"Thank you for being so specific." you said as you spotted a blonde haired boy making his way towards where you were.

"Hi Sasuke, who's the pretty girl?" he asked.

"I'm Sainencho-sha Kiryoku, and I'm not deaf." you answered, rolling your eyes.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm your new teammate." you replied.

"Cool! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage"

"I'll believe that when I see it" you said bluntly.

"I **will **be the next Hokage!" Naruto said, and was about to launch into some sort of speech about how everyone would acknowledge him when he saw a pink-haired girl coming towards where the three of you were standing.

"Sakura-chan!" he called, waving like an idiot.

The girl ran up and practically glomped Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" she said, smiling. You snorted with laughter, but managed to disguise it as a cough.

Sasuke looked extremely irritated and maybe even...embarrassed? He edged away from her and scowled. You coughed/laughed again. Sasuke turned his glare on you. You pretended not to notice.

"Oh, hi" Sakura said, as if just noticing you were there.

"Hi" you replied, trying not to grin.

"Umm..." Sakura said, "sorry to be rude, but who...?"

"I'm Sainencho-sha Kiryoku. I'm joining your team."

"Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura" she smiled. "Did you just move here?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Cool, what me to show you around after training?"

"That would be great" you said, smiling.

"If Kakashi-sensei ever gets here" Naruto muttered.

(Side 2-to avoid confusion, you should know that by the end of training your teammates and sensei know that you and Sasuke are living together, but they don't know you're betrothed. side 1-yeah, what she said)

FF to after training

Sasuke opened the door and you followed him inside like a meek puppy. You were pretty tired from spending the day doing little 'exercises' to find out what level you were on, even though you had told Kakashi-sensei you were a Chunnin. Plus it was drizzling again.

You stood by the window, watching the rain slowly turn the dirt road to mud. Sasuke had gone to his room to do something or other. You were about to head to the kitchen to get a snack, when you felt arms slip around your waist. You froze, and your heart nearly stopped beating. Sasuke was standing behind you, one arm around your waist, the other on your right wrist. (Your hands were behind your back). His face was buried in your hair.

"Mmm...Your hair smells like strawberries." he remarked. (Side1-lol, strawberries!)

"Uchiha. What. Are. You. Doing?" you asked through clenched teeth.

"Getting revenge for this morning" he replied. You instantly realized that he had tied your hands behind your back. you were about to kick him where it hurt the most when he picked you up bridal-style, with one arm firmly around your legs to keep you from kicking him in the face. However, all your muscles had gone limp when he had picked you up. You were enjoying his arms around you, being pressed against the muscles in his chest. This made you very angry at yourself, and when you regained muscle control a moment later, you kicked like your life depended on it.

"Uchiha! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

He didn't, of course. You stopped kicking suddenly.

"Where are you taking me?" but you already knew the answer as he kicked open his bedroom door. (Side 2-ewww. no. he's not that perverted side 1-i wish... side 2-gags)

"Uchiha, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Relax" he said, smirking. He sat you down (dropped you actually) on a chair, making sure that your tied hands were behind the chair back.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for an excuse to do this" he said, kneeling down and tying your ankles to the chair legs.

"I hope you're not planning on sending me to 'sleep with the fishes'" (side 2-"my mommy's up with the angels." "my mommy's sleepin with the fishes" XD that's from SNL) you said, scowling.

"It's a good idea, but I was gonna go get some lunch. See ya later"

"Uchiha, you'd better not!" you yelled as he walked out the door, grinning.

"Uchiha, I hope you know that any lawyer would accept this as grounds for divorce!" you yelled.

"We're not married yet!" he called back from the front room. You heard the door slam.

"Baka hidoyatsu" you muttered.

You sat tied up in the chair, trying to work free for 20 minutes before you realized that Sasuke had probably bound you with chakra as well as ropes and gave up. You silently fumed for 10 more minutes until Sasuke walked in, grinning. He sat down on the bed, facing you.

"So Kiry had some quiet time to think?"

"Don't call me that" you snapped. "Only my father called me that."

Yeah, I noticed you were wearing his Jounin jacket. Well," he got up, "it's clear that you still need some 'alone time' so I'll just be leaving..."

"Uchiha! Wait! Where are you going?" you called.

"I'm gonna get myself some ice cream." he replied from the doorway. You scowled at him.

"You're evil"

He just grinned and walked out of sight. he came back a few minutes later with a chocolate ice cream cone. (Side 1-CHOCALOTE! XD!)

You glared at him.

"Boy, if looks could kill"

"come on Sasuke, I said I was sorry.' you said, pouting."Please can I have some ice cream?"

"No" he replied. "You've been tied up for an hour and I know you've come up with a plan to get me back for this. No way am I untieing you yet."

"You don't have to untie me. You can just feed me the ice cream." you said brightly, opening your mouth.

"Eww..." he pretended to gag.

_Knock knock knock._

You both turned around (side 2-well Sasuke turned around, you were tied up.)

"Who could that be?" Sasuke wondered aloud. You heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Help!" you called "he's gone insane! Somebody save me!" (Side 1-haha, nice.)

Sasuke sprang forward and clapped his hand over your mouth just as someone pushed open the bedroom door. it was Kakashi-sensei.

"Um, the door was open. Am I interrupting something?"

You bit Sasuke's hand. He yelped and pulled away.

"Kakashi-sensei! Thank Goodness! He's gone insane; I've been tied to this chair for hours!"

"Um"

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei; I'll let her go soon. Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, trying to draw attention away from the fact that you were tied to a chair.

"I just wanted to let Kiryoku know that she is now a Kohona Chunnin, and she can pick her forehead protector up at Tsunde's office tomorrow before training."

He turned towards the door.

"Wait? You're not just gonna leave me here, are you? I haven't eaten for **days**!!"

"You've only been here for two days." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah. Two day**_s_**"

Kakashi backed out of the room slowly, clearly not wanting to get involved. (side 1-lol he probably thinks both of you are crazy. side 2-well, you did help write them)

"Uh, see you two tomorrow" he said uneasily.

"Wa? You're just gonna leave me here, tied to a chair? Uchiha's completely mental, he always has been! **Don't Leave Me!!**" you heard the front door slam. You sighed, and then turned back to Sasuke.

"So...how about that ice cream?" you tried again. he rolled his eyes.

"o.k., fine. Here's the deal. I was gonna leave you tied up until it got dark, but it is true that you haven't eaten for nearly two days…"

"Damn right"

"So I'll untie you."

"Good."

He pulled out a kunai and cut the ropes around your hands.

"Thanks, but I could have figured out a way to free myself if you had given me a little more time" you said, reaching down to untie the ropes around your ankles.

"Sure" Sasuke nodded, rolling his eyes yet again. He held out his hand to help you up.

"I am perfectly capable of getting up myselfow."

You had forgotten that your legs were asleep and had fallen right into Sasuke's arms, making both of you collapse onto the floor.

"Uh...ha-ha?"

Surprisingly, Sasuke wasn't mad. he smiled and got up, pulling you up alongside him.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. What is there?" you asked, thrown off by the sudden change of topic.

"Not much. I don't usually cook food. I think there's some cereal in the cabinet.

"Oh, joy"

Sasuke was still smiling.

"I'll make you some dinner. You pick out a movie."

"Uh, o.k..." this was seriously weird. Sasuke being nice was creepy enough on its own, but he had just had you tied to a chair.

You looked the stack of DVDs by the T.V as Sasuke rummaged through the fridge in the kitchen.

"Yay! I found it!" you cried suddenly, holding up a D.V.D in triumph.

"Found what?" Sasuke asked, poking his head through the doorway.

"My all-time favorite movie of all-time! _The Princess Bride_!" (Side 2-not our favorite movie. yours. side 1-mine too! side2-wait, what?)

"Great..." Sasuke muttered.

**Domo-arigato for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Movie Time!

**Chapter four – Movie time!**

**Thank yous as always to my wonderful reviewers, especially Pale Moonlit Nightsky!! Enjoy! **

"Here's your dinner...or lunch. Whatever" Sasuke said. He was holding out a bowl of ramen (side 1-mmmm...ramen) but you barely noticed. You were too busy listening to how the only thing the farm boy ever said to Buttercup was 'as you wish'. (Side 2- if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you're a complete failure as a human being. no, j.k, but seriously, you need to watch that movie. side 1-is asleep)

"Kiryoku. Kiry!" Sasuke said, waving a hand in front of your face.

"Don't call me that." you said automatically, reaching up and taking the ramen without looking away from the TV.

Sasuke sat next to you with a sigh.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Fine" you muttered darkly, "thank you for making me dinner Uchiha."

"You're welcome" he repeated, smiling this time.

"O.k. what did you do?" you questioned.

"What are you talking about" he replied innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about" you grumbled, eyeing the ramen suspiciously. "did you poison it or..?"

"You honestly think I keep poison in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, right next to the cereal I bet"

"Actually it's under the sink, and I wasn't trying to poison you. All I put in were three jalapeños, a couple bell peppers, and half a bottle of hot sauce."

"Really?" you paused. "Where did you get jalapeños?"

He laughed, "So you're not mad?"

"Nope." You started eating. "Ramen is better spicy," you explained with your mouth full.

You and Sasuke were both smiling softly as, onscreen; Miracle Max (played by Billy Crystal) explained that Wesley was only _mostly _dead.

The sun had set nearly half an hour ago and the only light in the room was the TV. Sasuke's arm was resting around your shoulders and the two of you were sitting comfortably close to one another. It might even be described as snuggling.

**I'm so sorry this chapter is short, but I am not a big fan of typing. The next one will be super-mega-long, I swear! **


	5. Chapter 5 Kiba

**Chapter 5 - Sleepy…**

**Yes! A new chapter… I'm so proud of myself!**

**Merry Early Christmas everybody **

(Just a reminder, they were watching _The Princess Bride _and snuggling)

"Sasuke" you muttered. "I'm tired. Turn off the movie; we can finish watching it later"

"okay." He picked up the remote and turned off the movie, making the room pitch black. "I'm going to bed." He stated, starting to get up.

"No" you whined, wrapping your arms around his neck. "You're nice and warm, and you make a good pillow…" you said, resting your head on his chest and closing your eyes. (o.o)

"Umm…okay…" Sasuke said. That was the last thing you remembered before drifting off to sleep.

You woke up slowly, drifting in and out of consciousness. You were warm and cozy, and more at peace than you could remember being since before your family died.

Then came the slow realization that what you were laying on was **_breathing._**

You very quickly remembered that last night you had fallen asleep using Sasuke for a pillow. Slowly you opened your eyes. What you saw was not reassuring. Sasuke's face was inches from yours, and he was grinning.

"Look who's finally awake." He murmured.

"How long have you been up?" you asked.

"A while." He answered. "I couldn't get up without waking you up, and I didn't want you to wake up. You look so cute and peaceful when you're asleep." He smiled again.

"Shut up baka."

You lay your head back down on his chest and moved around slightly to find out how you where lying.

Sasuke was on his back, his head resting on the armrest. You were on top of him, your arms on his shoulders, his around your waist.

"Ugh. My head's all buzzy" you complained.

"Yeah, that might be a hangover from the sake I put in your ramen last night."

"You spiked the ramen?"

He nodded, chuckling.

"Well that's a first. I was wondering what that taste was… I just thought maybe my taste buds were numb from all the hot sauce. That would also explain why I'm lying on top of you with my arms around your neck."

"Note to self," Sasuke said. "Get Kiry drunk more often."

"Shut up, don't call me that, and you'll be sorry." You grumbled.

"So…are you gonna get off me?"

"Nope. It's your own fault for getting me drunk and being such a good pillow."

"Please get off?"

"No." you buried your face in his shirt (remember, you're both in the same cloths from yesterday).

"Fine." He sat up and pushed you off the couch.

"Owww…" you groaned from the floor. Sasuke laughed and got up, stepping over you. You rolled over onto your stomach and grabbed his ankles; pulling hard and making him fall flat on his face. When he looked up, you were already on your feet.

"Gosh Uchiha, I can understand being tired, but you really shouldn't lie on the floor." He grabbed at your feet but you leapt away. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Hn."

"That's not a word." You answered without turning around. Paying no more attention to your future husband, you picked up your backpack and headed for the bathroom. You closed the bathroom door firmly behind you, making sure it was locked. Then you sat down on the floor and began looking through your backpack, sorting all the stuff you had been too lazy to unpack before. You counted all your money, then put most of it back, keeping a little cash for breakfast. You weren't giving Uchiha another chance to poison you. Then you got out fresh clothes and took off the ones you were currently wearing, and then stepped into the shower. (After turning on the water. Duh.)

Once you were done showering, you got out, dried off, and went through your usual morning routine of getting dressed, brushing your teeth, combing your hair and putting up in chopsticks. Then you stuck the money in your back pocket and unlocked the bathroom door.

He was waiting outside the door with his arms crossed when you came out.

"Can I help you?" you asked.

"Took you long enough. I need to take a shower too."

"You bathe?"

He aimed a punch at you, but you ducked, smirking. Making his angry was so easy. "Hang on…" you leaned back into the bathroom and grabbed your backpack.

"Go ahead, your majesty." You said, bowing.

"Hn." Sasuke said, going into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Once again, 'hn' is not a word." You yelled through the door. "We really need to work on expanding your vocabulary." You shook your head and walked down the hall to the living room. You collapsed onto the couch, hooking one leg over the armrest and putting your hands behind your head.

By the time Sasuke came out of the bathroom **half an hour later **you had laid down on your back with your legs over one armrest and both arms hanging over the other.

"Geeze, by the time…"

"Oh shut it." Sasuke grumbled.

"Are you ready to go now, or do you need to do your hair?" you asked sarcastically.

"I am leaving now" Sasuke stated by way of reply, heading for the door. You got up and stretched, popping your shoulders as you yawned.

You walked outside, closing the door behind you. Sasuke pushed you aside and locked the door before turning without a word and walking down Main Street.

Judging by the sun, it was about 6:45 (yes, you got up a like 5), which gave you less then half an hour to do…stuff before you had to meet Kakashi-sensei and the rest of your team at 7. People were already out on the streets and most of the shops were open. Your stomach growled as you smelled the food the shops were selling.

"Yo, Uchiha, I'm gonna get some breakfast, I'll see you later."

"Hn."

"**Not a word, **baka."

"HN." He walked off towards were you thought the training grounds were. You flipped off his back, then grinned as you smelled your favorite food in the whole wide world – ramen. You dashed over to the stand that the delicious aroma was coming from and ordered.

"Konnichiwa" the only other customer said. It was a guy about your age, pretty cute, wearing a heavy jacket despite the warm weather. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. I'm Inuzaka Kiba."

"Sainencho-sha Kiryoku" you offered him your hand. He shook it and smiled, showing pointed teeth. (I want pointy teeth) "And I just arrived here two days ago."

"Cool. Oh, this is Akamaru" he said as a tiny dog stood up on it's hind legs, put it's front paws on your legs and began barking. "He doesn't like to be ignored."

"Awww… What a _cute _puppy!" you exclaimed, reaching down and scratching him behind the ears.

"Here's your food, miss."

"Thanks" you said, reaching into your back pocket so you could pay.

"It's on me." Kiba said, handing the cook some money.

"Oh, no I couldn't possibly…" you began but he held up his hand.

"Really, it's fine."

"Uh, thanks." You started eating.

"So you're new here, right?"

You nodded, unable to say anything because your mouth was full.

"Then let me show you around. Where are you staying?"

_Okay, this has gone far enough, _You thought. You couldn't have a relationship with a guy because of your betrothal to Uchiha, and you hated hurting people (who weren't Sasuke. You loved hurting Sasuke). Kiba was really nice, and if circumstances were different, who knows what might happen, but you needed to stop this before it went any further.

"For your information, I am staying with Uchiha Sasuke, who I've known since I was three. I would love for you to show me around, but have to meet my new teammates in," you glanced at your watch "15 minutes."

"Sasuke, huh?" the look on Kiba's face was so disappointed that he resembled a sad puppy. "Yeah, all the girls love Sasuke."

"Believe me, it's not like that. I hate him, but unfortunately we're betrothed." You replied, stabbing at your ramen with a chopstick.

"Betrothed?"

"I said it once; don't make me say it again."

"…well that would explain a lot." Kiba muttered.

"hmm." You were unable to reply as you drank all the broth left in the bowl with one big gulp. "Oh, shoot. I'd better get going." You said, checking your watch.

"So I guess I'll see you around." Kiba said, still depressed.

"Yeah. Um, Kiba? You wanna get some lunch later? I'll buy this time."

"Sure, oh course!" you got the feeling that you had just made his day. "So meet you around noon near here?"

"Okay, but Kiba?"

"Huh?"

Where exactly is here?"

He laughed, "Don't worry, I'll find you."

"cool." You got off the stool you had been sitting on and looked both ways down the street unsurely.

Kiba laughed again. "The training grounds are that was." He said, pointing.

"Thanks again." You started walking in the direction he had pointed, smiling. You had just made a new friend.

**Yay! Kiba! huggles Kiba plushie **

**Well, I was just re-reading what I've already written (and have to type up) and I'm confusing myself because Tsunade-sama is the Hokage, which means Orochimaru already attacked Kohona, but Sasuke obviously doesn't join the snake bastard. I don't know if he should have gotten the curse seal or not, what does everybody else think? Please review and tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Mission

Chapter 6 – New Friends

**This is probably my favorite chapter so far, although I'm not sure why…**

**Oh yeah, reviews! **

**Naruto's Love – Thanks for the advice, your right, the plotline is already gonna get complicated anyway (in my opinion).**

**Viettvnt – I'm glad you liked it! Trust me, Sakura and Ino aren't gonna be too happy…**

**Anime-kunochini – yay! People like my story! As you can see, I've updated…**

**Pale Moonlit Nightsky – alright! Three cheers for Kiba!!**

**Hibiki-chan – I have updated! All hail to me! Lol, jk. **

**Gaara's-pandachan101 – thank you for giving advice! does happy dance**

**Anyways, onto the story! **

You got to the training grounds just as the clock struck seven. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were waiting under a tree, looking bored. Well actually, Sasuke looked bored; Sakura and Naruto looked extremely irritated.

"Ohayo gomaimasu" (good morning) you said, walking over to your new teammates.

"Good morning Kiryoku-chan!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Ohayo" Sakura muttered. She hadn't (and probably wouldn't) gotten over her jealously that you lived with her beloved Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke just grunted.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" you asked. Sakura and Naruto both looked even more annoyed.

"Late as usual." Naruto said.

"I wonder what lame excuse he'll come up with this time." Sakura said.

"Hmm…" you said, unconcerned. You leaned back against the tree and studied your fingernails boredly. Sasuke sighed as Naruto and Sakura started complaining about how lazy their teacher was. Suddenly you remembered something.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei said I have to go pick up my forehead protector from the Hokage!"

"I'll go with you!" Naruto immediately offered.

"Fine…" you sighed and followed the blonde shinobi as he started towards the street, grinning idiotically. After walking a ways, he glanced back then asked, "So…what's the deal with you and Sasuke?"

(in case you're really slow, Kiryoku and Sasuke don't like to tell people about their engagement if they can avoid it. So far, Kiba is the only one who knows. Obviously, if they told Sakura, Kiry would be dead right now.)

Your eye twitched. "What do you mean?" you questioned, trying to act normal and not strangle him. Of all the people, why did Naruto figure out that something was up?!

"You know what I'm talking about. You show up out of nowhere and you've known him for…how long?"

"Since I was three." You said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah. And you don't like him, even I can see that, but you live with him. What's the deal?"

"You want to know?" you said sharply, stopping and looking at him.

"Yes!"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!!"

"Fine. We're betrothed." You started walking again.

"Huh? What does that mean?" you stopped once more and took a deep breath.

"Naruto…are you really that stupid?"

"Hey!"

"It means…" you searched for _small _words to use to explain betrothal to him. "That me and Sasuke will have to get married once we're of age."

"Nani? You have to?"

"Yeah. Sucks, right?" Naruto was silent (for once in his life). "Don't let Uchiha know that I told you, okay? He doesn't like to tell people. I don't either, come to think of it…" You had reached the Hokage's office. Naruto held the door open for you politely. "Thanks" the two of you walked through the maze-like hallways towards Tsunde's office.

"W-Why do you have to?"

"It has something to do with politics and inter-breeding our clans."

"No, I mean why did you agree to it?" Naruto turned slightly red at your blunt mention of 'inter-breeding'. (Remember, this was before he went to train with Jiraiya)

"We didn't 'agree to it' we were barely two when it was decided."

"Oh." The two of you had reached Tsunade's private office. The Hokage was sitting, her chair leaned back on two legs, her feet on top of her desk, half-heartedly riffling through a stack of papers. She looked up as you entered.

"I was wondering if you'd remember." She said, tossing you a forehead protector with the leaf symbol on it.

"Thanks." You said, "…that's it?"

"That's it." She replied. "disappointed?"

"A little," you said. "I was expecting there to be at least one other person here…"

"I'm here!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, well see you around I guess."

When you and Naruto got back to the training grounds, Kakashi-sensei was leaning against the tree trunk next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I didn't think you'd ever actually be here before me." You said, tying your forehead protector around your waist. Kakashi didn't reply, but walked off towards where the other teams were sparring, followed by Sakura and Naruto. You were about to follow them when Sasuke pushed you up against the tree, his face an inch from yours.

"Wha?"

"Never leave me alone with Sakura again." He growled, then let you down and stalked off. You giggled, imagining what Sakura could have done to piss Sasuke off so bad. Then you quickly followed the rest of your team. You saw Kiba and Akamaru off to the side of a clearing watching a girl with black hair and white eyes fight a guy wearing sunglasses, and waved to him. He grinned and waved back while Akamaru barked happily. Kakashi-sensei went up to their sensei, a pretty woman with red eyes and long black hair, and talked to her for a few minutes. Then he turned back to his students.

"We'll be doing a mission with Kurenai's team today." He announced. The other boy and girl had finished fighting.

"H-hi Naruto-kun." Said the girl nervously.

"Huh? Oh, hi Hinata." Naruto replied.

"Kiryoku, this is Hinata, Kiba, and Shino." Sakura explained boredly.

"Thanks Sakura. I'm Sainencho-sha Kiryoku. I just joined Kakashi-sensei's team yesterday." You said.

"Hello." Said Hinata quietly. She seemed very shy.

"Hey" Kiba said, still grinning. The boy named Shino just nodded.

"Okay" Kurenai said. "I got a D-ranked mission for all of you to do today."

"What is it?" you asked her suspiciously.

"Babysitting." She replied, smiling.

"Babysitting?" Sakura whined. "but that's so boring."

"Baby sitting's not that difficult" you said thoughtfully. "Why would you need all 7 of us to do it?"

"Well, the parents didn't think a team of three would be able to handle it."

"Why?" Hinata asked fearfully.

Kurenai was still smiling. "5-year-old triplets."

**All right! Babysitting 5 year olds! How much funner can you get? Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Babysitting

Chapter 7 – Babysitting

**Yay! Happy New Years everybody! Well here's the next chapter…**

"Whaaa! Ms. Kiryoku! Kioshi's pulling my hair again!!"

"Kioshi, don't pull your sister's hair."

It turns out that beside the triplets; Kioshi, Hikari, and Yoake, there was a 7 month old baby boy named Ame. You were currently walking in circles around the living room with him in your arms because it seemed the only way he would sleep was if someone was holding him. He didn't mind noise at all, but if you put him down…

Hinata was trying to get Hikari and Kioshi to stop fighting. Sakura was playing with Yoake in the other room, along with Kiba and Akamaru, since the little girl wouldn't let the puppy out of her sight. Sasuke and Shino were leaning against the wall, looking bored, and Naruto was in the kitchen raiding the fridge for the third time since you arrived.

"Owww!"

"K-Kioshi-san, please stop pulling your sister's hair?" Hinata pleaded.

"Oh for crying out loud…" you muttered, putting the baby in Sasuke's arms. "You guys could help, you know." You told them angrily, kneeling down and gently pulling Kioshi's hands away from his sister's hair.

"Why are you so mean to Hikari?" you asked him. He scrunched up his face and crossed his arms (you know, the way little kids do when they're upset?)

"I'm bored" he whined. "And I don't like playing with girls." He scowled at his sister, who was being comforted by Hinata.

"Why don't you go find Naruto? I think he's in the kitchen. I bet he'll play with you." Kioshi nodded and got up, heading for the kitchen door. You sighed and stood up, ready to take Ame back from Sasuke. However, when you turned around, you saw that wasn't necessary. Sasuke was holding the infant close to himself, gently bouncing him up and down. Ame was smiling in his sleep, one tiny hand gripping Sasuke's shirt collar. You smiled to yourself and sat down on the couch, watching as Hinata played dollhouse with Hikari. Suddenly Yoake entered he room, crawling on all fours after Akamaru and giggling. Kiba came in after her and sat down next to you.

"She wants to be a dog when she grows up." He explained, nodding at Yoake.

"Hmmm… where's Sakura?" you asked.

"Trying to keep Naruto from eating all the food."

"We can always just order pizza. I'm buying this time, remember?"

"When you asked me to have lunch with you, I didn't think it'd be with three little kids and all of our teammates."

"Four kids" you reminded him, nodding to the baby. You noticed that Sasuke was listening in on your conversation and stuck your tongue out at him. Just then Naruto walked in and sat down on the floor, closely followed by Kioshi. Sakura came in too, looking very irritated until she saw Sasuke holding the baby.

"Awww…" she said, walking over. "Can I hold him for a while Sasuke-kun?"

"Be my guest" the Uchiha replied, handing the kid over. However, as soon as he was in Sakura's arms he began to wiggle and squirm, making little whining sounds.

"Never mind!" Sakura said quickly. "I think he likes you better!" You snickered as Sakura handed the unhappy baby back to Sasuke. Uchiha rolled his eyes, but you thought you saw him smile as Ame settled back down and began to suck his thumb. You checked your watch and saw that it was already 12:15.

"Okay, who's hungry for lunch?" you asked.

"I am!" all three of the little kids called, raising their hands high into the air as if they were at school. Naruto did as well, waving his hand in the air childishly. You rolled your eyes.

"Alright, who wants pizza?"

"I do!" the kids (including Naruto) cried in unison.

"Fine, I'll go order some. Calm down Naruto!" you went to the kitchen and called the pizza place. After ordering 4 extra large cheese pizzas, you went back to the living room expecting to find total chaos. Instead, Kioshi was playing (somewhat) quietly with Naruto, Hikari and Yoake were playing dollhouse with Hinata, and Ame was still sleeping soundly in Sasuke's arms. You smiled and sat down next to Naruto, since Sakura had taken your place on the couch. "The pizza should be here in about 15 minutes" you said, laying down and putting your hands behind your head.

**Babysitting doesn't seem so bad so far, does it? Sorry this chapter took so long, I promise promise I'll update soon. _Promise. _**


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner with the teams

Chapter 8 – Dinner with the teams

**See? Told you I'd update soon.**

Recap-"The pizza should be here in 15 minutes" you said, laying down and putting your hands behind your head.

-3 hours later-

All six of your teammates (and 'teammates for the day' lay on the floor, completely exhausted (except Shino). The triplets were in the next room, watching _Finding Nemo_ (lol), and Ame had been awake for the past hour, crawling around on the floor and playing with random things like Akamaru's tail, Sakura's hair, and Hinata's forehead protector.

"Who would have thought that three little kids could be so hard to keep track of?" Sasuke said, turning his head to glare at you.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I'm not the one who gave them soda!" you replied, looking at Naruto accusingly.

"I didn't think it would make them so hyper!"

"So tired…" Sakura murmured. "When are they're parents going to get back?"

"Any minute now" Hinata replied even more quietly then usual. She was sitting with her back against the wall with Ame in her lap, trying to keep him from pulling her hair. Right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Three five-year-olds came running through the living room towards the door, but none of them could reach to unlock it. Shino walked calmly over and opened the door. A man and woman entered the house.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the children yelled again, hugging their parent's legs. Ame smiled and held out his arms, asking his father to pick him up.

"Hey big guy" Ame's father said as he picked his son up.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble" Mrs. Katei said, smiling at the sight of all of you lying on the floor, exhausted.

"Oh, no, not at all," you said quickly, getting up and motioning for the others to do so as well.

"But how do you do this everyday?" Sakura asked, amazed.

"Oh, we always wanted to have a bunch of kids" she replied, smiling at her husband. Mr. Katei grinned at his wife, pulling her into a one-armed hug. You blushed and looked away as they kissed. Of course, your eyes landed on Sasuke, who was looking right at you. You both blushed a deeper red and stared at the floor.

"Thank you so much for watching them" Mr. Katei said as all of you headed for the door.

"You're welcome" everyone replied politely.

"Say goodbye" Mrs. Katei told her children.

"Sayonara!" all three kids said, waving as you and your teammates walked down the street.

"Thank goodness that's over." Sakura sighed after a few minutes of silent walking.

"Yes, it was exhausting" Hinata agreed.

"I'm hungry" Naruto complained.

"It's only been two hours since we had lunch!" you exclaimed. "And you practically ate two whole pizzas by yourself!"

"…I'm still hungry" Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, me too" Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I-I could use a snack too" Hinata said nervously.

"Mmhm" Sakura agreed, nodding. Sasuke and Shino didn't say anything.

"Fine" you sighed. "But this time I'm not paying."

-FF a little bit-

All 7 of you were seated at a table in a sushi restaurant, waiting for your food to arrive. You were actually the only customers there, since it was about four in the afternoon. Kiba was making everyone laugh with his stupid jokes. Even Shino was smiling (slightly).

"All right! The food's here!" you cheered as the waiter approached your table carrying four or five trays. (Side 1 – how do they do that? Side 2 – practice. 1 – No! Magic powers!)

As the waiter finished setting down the plates, the restaurant door opened and three teenagers your age entered, followed by a black-haired man smoking a cigarette. (I bet you can't guess who they are!)

"I'm so hungry" complained one of the two boys, he was a little chunky. "Why can't we go to the Korean BBQ place?"

"You know it's closed on Fridays Chouji" said the girl, rolling her eyes.

"How troublesome…" muttered the other guy. The man said nothing, but shook his head and exhaled a large cloud of smoke. (Lung cancer…) The girl was staring over at your table. Suddenly she screamed "Sasuke-kun!" and ran over, hugging him from behind. You got a good view of the irritated expression on his face since he was sitting across from you. You laughed at his unhappiness, and then went back to your sushi. Sakura looked just as annoyed as Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Ino-pig?" she asked.

"What do most people do when they go to a restaurant? Honestly Sakura, that big forehead of yours must be empty." Ino replied, poking the pink-haired kunochini's forehead. You rolled your eyes at the childish insults. Ino noticed and stared at you as though you had just fallen from the sky. "Who are you?" she asked rudely.

"I'm Sainencho-sha Kiryoku. I just joined team 7."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said their sensei. He and the other two students had followed Ino to the table and pulled up chairs. "Kakashi mentioned something about having a new subordinate. Said you seemed very skilled. I'm Asuma."

You grinned at the praise and nodded in greeting.

"I'm Chouji" said the chubby boy, taking your menu." You nodded and turned your gaze to the other guy as Chouji waved the waiter over and began ordering. The second guy noticed your gaze and sighed.

"Nara Shikamaru" he said, answering your unspoken question. Your curiosity satisfied, you went back to your sushi. (Mmm…sushi…)

"Kiry?" Sasuke whispered, leaning forward. Ino had gone to get herself a chair.

"Don't call me that."

"Just out of curiosity, what happened to your hangover? I thought you'd be dizzy till noon, at least."

"Well you see Uchiha; I can hold my alcohol, unlike some people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" By this point, everyone at the table was staring at the two of you.

"You know what I'm talking about." You told him, and then, for the benefit of everyone at the table, you continued. "The first time you tried sake, you were puking for hours." Naruto grinned at the thought.

"I was **7**!" Sasuke argued. Naruto and Kiba were both grinning, Naruto trying to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Where did you get sake when you were 7 Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glared at you, furious that you had humiliated him in front of everyone. "Kiry's dad had a drinking problem" he said. Instantly he knew that he had gone too far. Your good-natured smile disappeared, your eyes narrowed, and you stood up; all in the same amount of time it took for Sasuke to say 'oops'. A split second later, you actually jumped over the table, knocking Sasuke out of his chair and pinning him to the ground with one hand.

"You take that back Uchiha" you hissed through clenched teeth, with tears in your eyes.

"Alright kids, break it up" Asuma said, pulling you off Sasuke by the collar of your jacket.

"Sorry" Sasuke muttered, not looking at you.

"You better be." You hissed back. Asuma put you down and you walked back around to your chair, studying the reactions of everyone else at the table. Hinata and Naruto had similar expressions of shock on their faces, eyes wide. Sakura looked angrier that you had attacked her precious Sasuke-kun, but was too afraid to do anything about it. Ino, who had returned with her chair just in time to see you jump over the table, had her mouth hanging wide open. Chouji's mouth was just as wide, but that was because he was stealing food off of Kiba's plate, although he was eyeing you suspiciously. Kiba and Shikamaru looked more impressed than surprised, and were smiling as you sat down.

"S-so Kiryoku, where are your parents?" Sakura asked.

"None of your damn business" you grumbled. "In fact, I'm not that hungry anymore. I'll be training if you need me." And you went off to beat the crap out of some trees.

**Uh-oh, somebody's very pissed off. I feel sorry for the trees… **

**Anyway, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9 Bad Memories

Chapter 9 – Bad Memories

**Wow. I'm already on chapter 9… Three cheers for me! And 15 million cheers for all my wonderful reviewers! Naruto's-love, Gaara's-pandachan101, Marshmalu, Hanyou Kenmei, **

**This chapter has a lot of fluff in it, so enjoy!**

You sat down on the couch, thinking about death. You weren't particularly mad at Sakura; she hadn't known that your parents were dead. But when she asked where they were…

You started crying silently as all the memories you had been trying so hard to forget came back. Your father's smile, your mother's stern but loving strictness, your uncle's good-natured joking, your grandparent's kind patience, the laughter that used to echo through your home before that horrible day. You felt the couch move shift slightly as someone sat next to you. It was Sasuke. (Duh. Who else could it be?)

"Are you alright?" he asked. Suddenly you couldn't hold it in anymore. As much as you hated to show any weakness in front of him, you began sobbing.

"No, I'm not alright" you managed to say. Once you started talking, you couldn't stop. You spilled your guts, telling him every thought you have been holding inside. "They're dead. They're all dead. It's just plain, stupid luck that I'm not dead too. I went out on a mission early that morning, they were all asleep. I didn't even tell them goodbye. When I got back that afternoon, the door was open. Mom always used to make sure it was closed. Sofu and Sobu (grandfather and grandmother) were on the couch. They might have been asleep if it wasn't for all the blood."

You couldn't tell how Sasuke was reacting to this; your eyesight was too blurred with tears, but an instant later he put his arms around you. Maybe he was remembering his own parent's deaths. "I still don't know who did it." You said, resting your head on Sasuke's shoulder, tears still rolling down your cheeks. "Kashikori-sama wouldn't tell me." Kashikori-sama was the clan leader, sort of like a kage, but only for the Sainencho-sha clan.

"Maybe she was afraid that you'd spend the rest of your life looking for that person so you could get revenge."

"You mean like you?" you said, sniffling and tilting your head up so you could see his face.

"Yeah. Like me." Sasuke muttered, using his sleeve to wipe the tears from your face.

"It must be hard for you Sasuke" you murmured.

"Not so much, since you got here." His arm was still around your neck, and he slowly put his other arm on your waist. Slowly he leaned in and pressed his mouth on yours. At any other time you would have hit him, hard, but instead you closed your eyes and returned the kiss. _What the hell am I doing?_ You thought, but you didn't pull away. Sasuke bit your lip tenderly. You bit back, just hard enough to let him know who was boss. Then you opened your lips and let him in. As his tongue explored every inch of your mouth, occasionally brushing against your own, he pulled your body closer to his. You shivered as chills traveled up and down your spine. He pulled away rather quickly, realizing that you were probably gonna kill him. Literally.

"S-sorry" he muttered. "I, well…"

"Don't worry Sasuke" you said, snuggling closer to him. "I forgive you." He looked at you, confused. You just smiled and kissed the end of his nose. He grinned and hugged you tighter, kissing the top of your head.

"Sasuke?" you asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember why we started hating each other in the first place?" he thought for a minute.

"Nope"

"It's kinda stupid when you think about it" you said. Sasuke nodded, playing with your hair. "I mean, we're not really that different, are we?"

"Hmm."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No." he said, kissing the side of your neck.

"Sasuke!" you muttered, giggling.

"What?" he replied, brushing his lips against your neck.

"That tickles" you giggled. He grinned and kept going, kissing you harder, giving you goose bumps.

"Seriously Sasuke, stop it" you said, pulling away. "We need to talk about this"

"Fine. Talk." You were silent for a moment. You hadn't really known what you were going to say….

"Well, I guess we could start telling people that we're engaged and spending more time together.'

"You mean like dating?"

"I don't know…is it really considered dating if we're betrothed?"

"Don't ask me." He leaned in for another kiss…

You sat bolt upright your eyes wide, screaming at the top of your lungs. Then you put your head in your hands as you heard something crash in Sasuke's room. _It was just a dream, just a disgusting, horrible, nightmare dream _you thought, relieved. (Side 1-haha! It was all a dream and you thought it was real! 2-stupid states the obvious)

"Are you dead?" Sasuke yelled from his room.

"No" you cried back.

"Well, are you fatally injured?"

"No."

"Then why are you waking me up?"

"Sorry" you said. "It was just a nightmare."

"Oh…" he said, quieter and less angry, maybe even concerned. "Was it…about your family?"

"No, even worse. I dreamt that we were in love" you replied, gagging.

"EW! Thanks for sharing. Now I won't be able to go back to sleep."

"Anytime Uchiha."

**Muhahahahaha! It was all a dream! Now you are feeling very very sleepy… when I snap my fingers, you are going to click the review button and send me positive, encouraging reviews…**

**snap**


	10. Chapter 10 A day spent with Sasuke, pt1

Chapter 10 – A day spent with Sasuke, part 1

**Well here's my next chapter… I hope you like it… and stuff…**

You woke up, slowly remembering last night's dream. You blinked sleepily as you kicked off the covers and stood up. The hardwood floor was icy cold. You squeaked in surprise and hopped from one foot to the other as you walked to the kitchen. Sasuke was already up, sitting at the table, eating cereal.

"Sasuke-kun" you squealed, hugging him tightly from behind.

"What the hell?" he asked with his mouth full.

"I'm doing an imitation of Sakura." You explained.

"Well don't" he grumbled.

"Fine…killjoy." You sighed and went to a cabinet and looked inside it boredly. "Do you have any rice crispies?" he nodded and pointed to a different cabinet. You got out a bowl, spoon, and the milk and fixed yourself some cereal. "Look Sasuke! I can make cereal! Aren't you proud of me?" he just sighed and shook his head. You sat down next to him and began eating. After a few minutes of shoveling cereal into your mouth you glanced up and noticed he was looking at you.

Flashback of dream

"_It must be hard for you Sasuke."_

"_Not so much, since you got here." His arm was still around your neck, and he slowly put his other arm on your waist. Slowly he leaned in and pressed his mouth on yours..._

end flashback

You shook your head and stared down at your nearly-empty cereal bowl. _Stupid brain, making me remember that stupid dream, _you thought. Glancing up once more, you saw he was still looking at you.

"What?" you asked.

"You know, we don't have training today, right?" he asked. You nodded slowly. "Uh, well…I um…"

"…Spit it out!" You told him.

"You wanna go see a movie with me?" he asked quickly.

"You mean a date?" you asked him. You were staring into space rather boredly, not really paying attention to him.

"N-no, not like a d-date" Sasuke was stuttering.

"Sure." You said and went back to your rice crispies.

"It's not a date" Sasuke insisted, thinking that your response had been sarcasm.

"No, I meant 'sure I'll go to the movies with you'" you said, not looking up.

"Really?"

You didn't respond, your brain was once again re-playing choice moments from last night's dream, much to your annoyance.

"So, uh, what movie do you want to see?" Sasuke was asking. "Uh, Kiry? Hello?" he said, waving his hand in front of your face.

"Don't call me that" you said automatically, pushing his hand away.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't care" you got up and put your empty bowl in the sink.

FF

"Movie time!! Yay!" you cheered, jumping up and down as you walked to the theatre with Sasuke.

(Side 2 – you were depressed earlier, but now you're back to normal. side 1 – well, as normal as you normally are. side 2 – for once you had a good point.)

"Calm down" Sasuke told you, putting his hands on your shoulders to keep you from jumping.

"You're no fun" you complained. You continued to tell him that every ten seconds as he bought the tickets.

"Shut up!" he finally snapped as the two of you sat down with your popcorn and sodas.

"You're mean…" you whined, pretending to cry.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked the ceiling (for those of you who are a little slow, he's talking to God).

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, I'll be quiet." You lay your head childishly on his shoulder, smiling and closing your eyes so you didn't notice the blush that came to his face.

Sasuke's P.O.V

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, I'll be quiet." She laid her head on my shoulder. I felt myself blush. _Damn it! _I thought._ What's she doing? I can never understand her. She acts like a four-year-old half the time. She knows exactly what makes me embarrassed or angry. _I studied her face. She almost looked asleep, eyes closed, a slight smile on her lips. _I don't remember her acting like this when we were kids. She was more mature then than she is now…well; she was also arrogant, cruel, and sarcastic. I can't decide which is worse. _

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Hey baka Uchiha, what time does the movie start?"

_of course, she still acts arrogant, cruel, and sarcastic. She just alternates between that and childish. _

"10:00" I replied. She checked her watch.

"Hmmm…." Was all she said before closing her eyes once again.

_Maybe this is just her way of coping with what happened to her family. Or maybe she just loves for me to suffer. I'd put my money on number 2._ Kiry opened her eyes as the previews began. "Do you want to have some lunch after this?" I asked, muttering into her ear. She nodded, and then motioned for me to sush, putting a finger to her lips. Suddenly I got a nearly overwhelming desire to kiss her. Biting my lip, I stared forward stoically, taking deep breaths and trying to keep calm. _W-what just happened? Did I want to kiss _Kiry??

**0.0 Sasuke and Kiry, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! lol, sorry for the long update….and Happy Valentines day, I guess…**


	11. Chapter 11 A day spent with Sasuke, pt2

Chapter 11 – a day spent with Sasuke, pt 2

**Wow, this was actually a pretty quick update for me **

Your P.O.V

"Where are you taking me Uchiha?"

"I already told you, it's a surprise" Sasuke said for the fifth time. He was leading you through the forest. He had taken your hand to help you down a slope and the two of you were still holding hands, (both sides-awwww) his fingers laced with yours. (Both sides-double awww)

"You're lost, aren't you" you asked, as he stopped to look around.

"I'm not lost. Its right over there" Sasuke answered, pointing in what seemed like a totally random direction.

"Sure it is" you muttered.

"No, listen" he instructed. You were quiet for a moment.

"Is that a river?" you asked, trying not to sound too excited. Sasuke nodded, amused. Losing you cool attitude, you clapped your hands happily giggling and darted off in the direction of the river. You loved to swim because you didn't get much opportunity for in Suna. You burst through the tree line, skidding to a halt right at the edge of the riverbank. You grinned, eyes wide in wonder. It was beautiful.

"I thought you'd like it" Sasuke said, coming up to stand right behind you. You spun around, wrapping your arms around him in a big thank-you hug. His face glowed bright red and he cleared his throat. You let go and he nodded, still red, to a picnic lunch set up on the opposite shore.

"Wow, who did you blackmail to get that done?" you asked, back to your old sarcastic self. He just gave you a that's-for-me-to-know-and-you-to-find-out look. You smiled at him once more and kicked off your shoes and taking off your dad's Jounin jacket and tucking both under your arm. Sasuke began taking off his shoes as you waded into the river. To your disappointment, it was barely knee-deep at the deepest point. The bottom was soft and sandy, but not mucky and with no hidden rocks to step on. You waded to the other bank and put down your jacket and shoes, then climbed out and lay in the grass, yawning sleepily. Sasuke sat down next to you. You watched him out of the corner of your eye, remembering…

Flashback

"Mommy, I'm bored….there's nothing to do in this stupid village." You were around four years old, visiting Kohona while your parents made the final arrangements for your and Sasuke's betrothal.

"Why don't you go play with Sasuke-kun? I bet he knows some fun stuff to do around here."

"Sasuke?" you whined. "He's no fun. All he wants to do is train"** yes, I realize he's only four. He can still train** "I don't like him" you finished, scowling.

"Well you're going to have to learn to like him." Your mother said sternly. "He's your future husband."

"But mom!" you said, stamping your foot.

"No buts!" she pointed at the doorway, "go and play with Sasuke."

another flashback

You were seven years old, playing in the living room of your house. Someone knocked at the door. You got up and answered it, expecting to find one of your father's Jounin friends. Instead a little boy your age, dressed all in black, was standing there, and staring at his feet.

"Uchiha. What are you doing here?" you sneered.

yet another flashback

The only light in your room was the full moon shining through the window. You paused to look at it, feeling slightly guilty. Poor Gaara-kun was probably all alone, unable to sleep. Gaara was one of your best friends, and you were his _only _friend. You made a mental note to find him in the morning, then continued to crawl, catlike, down the hall. You stopped outside the living room doorway and listened silently to the conversation your parents were having.

"Well of course we're going to let him stay," your mother was saying. "We're the closest thing to family he has left."

"Poor kid" your father said. "He's taking it so well."

_What? _You thought._ Uchiha? Stay with us? Not cool! _

"Besides," your mother continued, "it'll give him and Kiryoku a chance to get to know each other better"

You mentally groaned and crawled back to your room, where Sasuke was laying wide awake in a sleeping bag on the floor.

"What did you hear?" he whispered as you slid under the covers on your bed.

"Put a sock in it Uchiha, I have training tomorrow." You replied angrily. "And you better not snore."

end flashback

**You were a very cruel child…**

You sat up, "lunchtime?"

"Fine" he got up and headed to the picnic blanket.

"Sasuke" you called, holding out your arms. He rolled his eyes and reached down to help you up. Once you stood, you found your face was inches away from yours. His face grew red once again. Without letting go of his hands, you sat down on the blanket, pulling Sasuke down next to you.

After lunch, Sasuke sat on the riverbank, watching you standing in the water.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Aren't you going to get in?"

"No."

"Fine" you turned your back, making hand signs. "Tsunami no jutsu" you muttered. A huge wall of water crashed onto shore, soaking Sasuke.

"Kiry!" he yelled, springing to his feet, dripping wet.

"Why do you always blame me for everything?" you asked him innocently, hands on your hips. Sasuke growled, running foreword and tackling you. You were standing in the deepest part of the river where the water was knee-deep, so you went completely under. When you came back up, coughing, Sasuke was sitting on your stomach, arms crossed.

"Sasuke can't…breathe" you spluttered.

"And?"

"Please get off" you asked, catching your breath.

"No, I'm quite comfortable" he said, leaning foreword so his face was inches from your face. After a few minutes of struggling, you managed to roll over so you were on top of him then, using a summoning jutsu, you made a very large rock appear on Sasuke's chest, pinning him underwater. (Side 2-MUHAHAHAHAHA! Side 1-OMG! He'll drown!)

Of course, it only took a few seconds for him to heave the rock off himself, but by then you were already up on the shore, out of his reach.

"I could have drowned!" Sasuke gasped.

"Well so could I" you shot back.

"You started it"

"Well you could have been the mature one and not reacted" you said. "Come on, let's go home, I'm soaking wet" you grumbled, shivering. Sasuke's eyes slid up and down your body. I believe the term to use here would be 'undressing you with his eyes'. You quickly remembered that all you were wearing was a white tank top and khaki shorts and grabbed your dad's jacket, outing it on hurriedly. Sasuke chuckled at your embarrassment.

"Shut up." You growled, throwing his shoes at him. You were aiming for his head, but he dodged and they landed in the river. There wasn't much of a current, so the shoes just sank, but he glared like they had just gone over a waterfall.

"I liked those shoes" he grumbled, heading back to the river.

a little while later

"Hey Uchiha…" you said as Sasuke dug in his pocket for the house key.

"What?"

"Do you ever take your mail into the house?" you asked, staring at the mailbox, which was stuffed full of letters. Real letters, not bills or ads.

"No. Those are all love letters from fangirls. I don't even bother to throw them away any more."

You giggled evilly, taking all of them out of the mailbox and carrying the huge armful inside. You dumped them on the coffee table and collapsed on the couch.

"Well, I've found my afternoon activity" you announced.

"You're going to read my fan mail?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmhm. We can have a bonfire later tonight, most of these are pretty old and they'll make good kindling"

"You're going to _burn_ my fan mail?"

"Yep. Ooh! We can roast marshmallows!" you heard the door close as Sasuke went off to train. _Hmm…he didn't seem very enthusiastic about the marsh mellows._ You thought. Then you grabbed a letter off the top of the pile, ripping it open and reading the contents. You smirked as the writer began professing her undying love for Uchiha through the magic of poetry. _**This** is going to be fun._

After about half an hour of laughing at the gushy love letters your eyes fell upon an envelope that was, strangely enough, addressed to you. _This must have been delivered today, it's right on top of the pile…_ the return address was in Suna, and was as familiar to you as your own old address. It was from your best friend and teammate Chimeiteki Cho.

_Kiryoku-chan, _

_I miss you I miss you I miss you!! Team training is so boring without you. (I know you've only been gone three days, but still.) Hahena-chan and Kirakuna-sensei are no fun_**Yes, you are on an all-girl team**_ I hope baka Uchiha isn't giving you too much trouble. Remember, I'm always here for you if you decide that murder is the only option. It's what I've been telling you for years. The future Kazekage and his siblings say hi. Kankuro and me still haven't seen under Hahena's mask, but we're still trying. It's not the same without you. _**Your teammate Nazomeita Hahena wears a mask and is really serious all the time, so you and Cho are always playing pranks on her **_Gaara killed some guy the other day. There was a lot of blood. It was awesome, but it made me think of you. Remember the first time we saw Gaara kill somebody, and we wouldn't stop screaming, and then Gaara got all sad because he thought we hated him? …boy, we had some screwed-up childhoods. Oh, I finally got Kirakuna-sensei to let down her hair. It's long. And shiny. Anywho, miss you. Promise to come visit soon? If baka Uchiha won't let you, I'll come kill him, kay? _

_Best Friends Forever!!_

_Cho _

You sighed and folded the letter up and tucked it in your jacket pocket as Sasuke returned from his training session. You had known Cho all your life, almost longer than you'd known Sasuke.

Flashback

"Kiryoku!" Cho cried, waving you over to where she and an eight-year-old Temari were standing. "Don't you love Saturdays? I love Saturdays because there's no school."

"Well duh." Temari rolled her eyes. "Who's this?" she asked, nodding at Sasuke who was standing silently beside you.

"This idiot? Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha…didn't something happen to your clan?" Temari questioned.

"They all died." You stated bluntly.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," said Cho. "Anyway…"

End Flashback

"Are you still reading those?" Sasuke asked, nodding at the still-huge pile of love letters.

"Yep. Did you buy marshmallows?" he decided not to dignify that with a response and continued towards the bathroom to take a shower. You couldn't help but noticed how good he looked when he was all sweaty…

**lalalalala. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12 Time passes

Chapter 12 – Time passes…

**So sorry for the long update, please don't kill me.**

a few weeks later

You were lounging on the couch/your bed, giggling evilly as you ripped up the copy of Come Come Paradise that you had managed to steal from Kakashi-sensei during training that day (you had originally planned to read it, but hadn't gotten past the 1st paragraph. Enough said). Suddenly Sasuke rushed out of his room, running towards the door.

"Hey, where are you headed in such a hurry?" you called, but didn't bother to look up from the shredded pages. You didn't expect him to answer. Lately he had been gone more and more often, sometimes coming in after midnight and waking you up. Aside from muttering at him to 'shut up' as he came in during the night, you hadn't reacted to this at all. You knew what was going on. Itachi and Kisame had been sighted near hidden leaf. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that 1+12.

Although you would never admit it to _anyone_, you were slightly concerned for him. Itachi was a dangerous, wanted murderer and Sasuke was barely a Chunnin.

"Itachi is outside the village." Sasuke responded before sprinting outside, not even closing the door.

"How would you even know that!?" you yelled after him, putting down the half-shredded porn novel on the coffee table. But he was already long gone. "Dammit, he's gonna get himself killed" you muttered, and then got up to follow him. You easily tracked him through the village, then out the gates into the woods. Once in the forest, you took to the trees, leaping catlike from branch to branch. When you caught up to him, Sasuke was standing in a fighting stance before his older brother. Itachi looked annoyed and slightly bored as he easily blocked his younger sibling's futile attacks (with only one hand, no less). You watched them fight for a few moments before Itachi began fighting back. You flinched as Itachi kicked Sasuke in the chest, and you heard several ribs break. After a few minutes of beating, Sasuke collapsed, unable to stand.

"Little brother," Itachi hissed, "you seem to grow more foolish each time we meet. I don't think you understand. I don't care about you. I'm here for your little girlfriend." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Kiry? …You're the one who killed her family?" Itachi's smirk said it all.

Your eyes narrowed. Of course, it made perfect sense. That's why Kashikori-sama wouldn't tell you who the murderer was when she obviously knew. She was afraid you and Sasuke would team up in an effort to avenge your families. But she had been wrong to think so. For some reason, as much as you had expected to, you didn't really want to kill Itachi. Sure you hated him, but not any more than you had previously. Perhaps you felt that Sasuke had more of a right to kill Itachi…

"No!" Sasuke said, attempting to get back up. "I won't let you hurt her!" (Awww…) Itachi walked two steps forward and kicked Sasuke in the side, hard, causing him to skid backwards and into a tree.

"Alright, that does it." You muttered, leaping down to the ground and into sight. "Uchiha Itachi." You said, crossing your arms and scowling. "Glad to see you're still picking on your little brother."

"Kiry…" you heard Sasuke groan. You ignored him.

"Kiryoku" Itachi said. "You've certainly grown." His eyes were shamelessly scanning your body.

"Pervert" you quickly made hand signs while he was distracted. Within seconds you had activated the most powerful level of your bloodline jutsu, Kuragari Chisei (dark mind). It trapped the victim, in this case Itachi, in a world of their worst fears and darkest secrets for 24 hours, during which their physical body was in a sort of coma-like state. _That was way too easy_ you thought as Itachi collapsed. Nevertheless, you put your hands down and turned to Sasuke. Your slight smile disappeared. He was lying as still as stone and didn't appear to be breathing. You rushed over and knelt at his side. "God dammit Sasuke, you can't die now" you muttered, checking for his pulse.

**Cliffhanger! Muhahahahahahahahaha!! Heh, sorry… kudos to the following people for reviewing! Uchiha hikari, Marshmalu, Hibiki-chan, Mizu Hime, SasuSaku-21, Naruto's-Love, Ino Youkai Yume, Anime-Kunoichi, and lovefatedestiny. **


	13. Chapter 13 in the hospital, pt1

Chapter 13, the Hospital, pt 1

**Sorry for the cliffhanger last time, I couldn't resist. **

You sighed with relief as you found his pulse. Sasuke was not dead, but he wasn't breathing. _His ribs are _broken, you thought frantically. _Maybe one of them punctured his lung. _Sasuke groaned something. You leaned closer as he repeated it. "Kiry…" you took a deep breath, steeling yourself for what you were about to do. Then you leaned in closer, pressing your mouth on his and breathing air into his lungs. Sasuke's eyes popped open in shock. You broke the kiss and he exhaled, coughing.

"Kiry" he gasped.

"Sush" you told him, opening his shirt and examining his injuries. They looked pretty bad, and he had lost a lot of blood.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked.

"Cause someone has to look out for you." You replied stoically.

"Right, and the fact you were just kissing me had nothing to do with it." He grinned.

"I was giving you mouth to mouth, there's a difference" you poked his chest and made him grimace with pain. "Now, I've got to get you to a hospital, so shut up." You picked him up easily and slung him over your shoulder. He immediately passed out from the pain of his broken bones being moved around. _Please don't die Sasuke._ You ran as quickly as you could, without jostling him around, to the hospital and, within ten minutes, burst through the front doors into the waiting room. The staff, who were probably used to this sort of thing, immediately took Sasuke off your hands, putting him on a stretcher and wheeling him off down the hall. A nurse holding a clipboard came up to you.

"May I ask what happened?"

"If you like." You answered, heading for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll be back later, I need to take care of something." Once outside the hospital you broke into a run. When you reached the woods, sure enough, Itachi was gone. You were pretty sure he had deflected you attack. You frowned, glancing around the surrounding trees. "Bastard." You noticed a note tacked to the trunk of a tree with a kunai and pulled it off, scanning its contents.

_Kiryoku_

_The Akatsuki has need of your abilities. Feel free to contact us at any time. We will always have our eye on you. _

"Yeah right" you muttered, crumpling up the note and crushing it beneath your foot. You hoped Itachi was watching as you stormed back to the village. On your way, you stopped at the house to get the copy of Come Come Paradise you had been shredding. You hated waiting…

"Konnichi wa! Who are you here to see?" the overly-cheerful receptionist asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." You answered boredly, leaning against the desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's only just arrived and we're still stabilizing his condition."

"Fine, I'll wait." You answered, arranging two chairs so you could put your feet up. The receptionist looked as though she wanted to tell you off, but thought better of it when you pulled out the book and resumed tearing it to teeny little pieces. Ten minutes later you couldn't rip the shreds of paper any smaller, so you dumped them in the trash can. You had planned to burn them (you had a thing for fire-who doesn't?), but this _was_ a hospital and you had to draw the line somewhere. You sat for 2o more minutes, fidgeting and watching the receptionist file her nails. The nurse with the clipboard from before entered and started having a whispered conversation with the receptionist. They kept glancing at you. "Alright… Uchiha Sasuke can take visitors now, but I'll have to ask you what your connection with him is."

You sighed, sitting up and taking your feet down from the chair in front of you. "My name is Sainencho-sha Kiryoku and Sasuke and I have been betrothed since age 3." There are some situations where the truth is actually the best card to play. (Who would have guessed?)

""o-oh, I'm terribly sorry… I-I didn't realize… you must be worried sick about him" the receptionist stuttered. You were, but you would never tell anyone.

"If you'll follow me" the nurse interrupted, gesturing towards the door. You rose and followed her. As the nurse led you through the maze-like halls of the hospital, she explained Sasuke's condition. "He has several fractured ribs, and a broken leg, not to mention numerous cuts and bruises, but the worst injuries may be inside. We're pretty sure there's no internal bleeding, but we need to keep him for observation for a few days, just to be sure." You nodded, but didn't really pay attention as the nurse went on about hairline fractures and blood loss and setting ribs. "Oh, one more thing," she added as you stopped outside a door. "He's on some pretty strong painkillers, so don't be surprised if he's a little 'out of it'"

"Sasuke's always been a little 'out of it'" you told her. She smiled, and then opened the door.

"Sasuke-kun, there's a pretty girl here to see you!" she called, motioning for you to go inside. Sasuke was lying in the room's single bed, an IV in his arm, hooked up to all sorts of beeping machines.

"Kiry…" he murmured, smiling as he saw you.

""I think I'll leave you two alone" the nurse said, closing the door. You pulled a chair that had been against the wall up to Sasuke's bedside.

"What are you so happy about?" you asked as he kept smiling. He shrugged.

"You're just so beautiful" he said. You stared at him for a moment.

"What do they have you on? Crack?"

Sasuke shook his head and frowned. "No Kiry, I'm just glad that Itachi didn't hurt you." His smile faded "I'm sorry for what he did to your family. Maybe if I was stronger I could have stopped him…"

"You can't blame yourself for all the problems in the world Sasuke." He closed his eyes and changed the subject.

"The medicine they're giving me is making me really tired."

"I'm not going anywhere" you said, taking his hand.


	14. Chapter 14 In the Hospital, pt2

Chapter 14, The Hospital, pt2

**Awww, didn't the last chapter end cutely? Oh, and Happy belated Easter.**

Sasuke fell into a deep sleep, his hand in yours and a smile upon his face. After about fifteen minutes of extreme boredom, you drifted off too, just as the sun was setting. The nurse looked in on the two of you once visiting hours were done, but she didn't have the heart to wake you up. The two of you looked so sweet, both asleep, holding hands. Sometime after midnight you woke up, wondering for a moment where you were. You remembered, and glanced down at Sasuke. He was awake too, and looked as though he had been for some time. He was looking at you, just looking, and he smiled when he saw you were awake. "Um, are you feeling better Sasuke?" he shrugged, still smiling calmly. "Well…do you need anything?" he nodded, eyes never leaving your face. "Oh, do you want me to get the nurse?" you started to rise.

"No, I don't need the nurse." He motioned for you to sit back down.

"Well, what do you need?" Sasuke grinned in a way that reminded you of Naruto for some reason.

"I just need you." He said, laying his hand on top of yours.

You blinked twice. "You really are on crack, aren't you?" you said, getting up to look at the chart on the end of his bed.

"Will you cut it out?" he snapped, "I am trying to confess my feelings for you in a romantic way."

"Say what?" you blinked again.

"You heard me. Now be quiet so I can talk" he took a deep breath. "These past…what has it been now, two months?"

"Time flies when you're having fun" you said weakly.

"Anyway, ever since you moved in, even though a part of my brain says I'm completely insane, I've really started to like you. Even your immature childishness. And today, after Itachi…"

"Beat you up?" you offered, your brain still numb.

"Uh, yeah. When he said he wanted you, I realized that I couldn't face that. I couldn't lose you too, you're all I have left and I…I love you."

"And you're sure you're not on crack?"

"Positive." He rolled his eyes. "The painkillers wore off long ago."

"Okay…" you stared at the floor. You had been caught completely off guard, what were you supposed to say? You had thought if this day ever came, it would be easy to blow him off. In fact you had fantasized about it… but now… you cleared your throat and were glad to hear that you voice didn't shake. "When I first came here, I thought my life would be a living hell, but I just ended up making your life a living hell. And I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. Yet you never made me leave, no matter how cruel or annoying I was, and for that I am grateful." You smiled at him softly. "Life's funny, isn't it? Look how we ended up."

"Hilarious" he whispered. He was still waiting for your answer.

"I guess…we could try not hating each other and see what happens."

"That's all I need" he murmured, brushing his fingertips across your cheek. You blushed and tried to regain your composure.

"Watch it, I might change my mind" you growled. He just smiled. "I'll visit you tomorrow" you grumbled, getting up.

"I'll be waiting" he said. You avoided his gaze as you exited the room, walking quickly. _Okay Kiryoku, think. It's your move. _

**What's gonna happen next? No, really, I don't know…. **


	15. Chapter 15 The End

Chapter 15 The End

**I'm back!! Sorry I took so long to update… so this is the end (finally). ****I personally**** feel that this story was dragging on and weighing me down so that I couldn't focus on other projects, but if you liked it, cool. **

The hospital room was almost completely silent and still, the only noise was the regular breathing of a nearly-asleep Sasuke. The click of an opening door was louder than normal, and Sasuke's eyes flashed to the doorway. "Couldn't sleep Kiry?"

"No, thanks to you." She retorted. Then, in a softer voice, she added, "you know, I don't really mind all that much when you call me that." She walked forward and sat back down in the chair by his bed. He held out his hand and she took it gladly. "Don't think I love you or anything," she warned. "I just don't hate you as much as I thought I did." Their eyes were locked in the darkness, "but I won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

**I like this ending more than I thought I would. It's short and sweet. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please tell me if I did, though.**


End file.
